protoss_legends_shinobi_world_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade
Name: '''Tsunade '''Age: '''54. '''Gender: Female '''Species: '''Terran. '''Rank: '''Empress of the Empire. '''Abilities: '''Strength, medical jutsus '''Family: '''Hierarch Artanis (Husband), Prince Nero, Prince Michael, Princess Xael (Children) Biography Tsunade Senju is the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, successor to the Fouth Hokage, and her teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi. She is also just one of the three Sannin, or Sages, the other two being Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Despite her looks, Tsunade is one of the strongest shinobis in the world, with Sakura just behind her. She can easily create craters with her fist, and send enemies flying with one hard punch, but she does not choose to fight, as her age prohibits it. She is also one of the best medical ninjas of the village, learning a wide array of different medical jutsus that helped speed her patients' recovery when she was still working in the hospital with Sakura. She is a rather hot-tempered and stubborn woman, calm only in Artanis's presence, and willing to listen to him, in stark contrast to her own thoughts overshadowing others. Before the creation of The Empire Tsunade, back before the Protoss' arrival, was also a very cynical person, often bringing down people who had hopes and dreams, saying that only fools dream of making the world a better place. Her early beliefs caused a mostly hostile relationship between her and Naruto Uzumaki, with the two arguing constantly, and eventually ending with Naruto being dismissed as a idiot, and promptly turning her back on him. However, as Tsunade kept an eye on Naruto's field reports, she noticed that Naruto is not one to joke around in missions, and began to believe that she may have been the fool for ignoring Naruto's fierce determination. She began to let Naruto open up to her soon after, and found that Naruto, despite his rough history, had plans to gain respect, and plans to crush the darkness and hatred that loomed over the Land of Fire. She also believed that being Hokage was a fool's errand, despite the Hokage's role of keeping the village safe and making peace with neighbouring villages. It was no surprise to anyone that Tsunade reacted coldly when the Fouth Hokage chose her to finish what he had started, but she, nevertheless, took the jobm partially because the village needed a leader, and nobody would step up to take the role. Tsunade, at first, was not happy with her role as the village Hokage, but she settled in eventually, and began sorting out the village, though with minimal changes to satisfy herself. The Empire's arrival When the Protoss arrived in search of a place to stay because of their losses, Tsunade originally tried to push them away, saying that the village had no place for them, and that they would never belong. It was Naruto, however, who made her change her mind, as he had sensed how much they had lost just from the sound of Artanis' voice. Tsunade reluctantly agreed to let them stay afterwards, concerned that, because of the refugees in the village, the Protoss would have to place to stay. When they met, however, Tsunade allowed village expansion to let them build the essential homes and buildings, only to have ended up with the Protoss palace overshadow the entire village. When citizens began to get paranoid, and complain that the Protoss were going to take over, Tsunade denied their suspicions, saying that they were on peaceful terms, and they would have to answer to her for permission to make more changes than was nessicary. Despite her initial, negative thoughts of the Protoss, the two factions became strong allies as the Shinobi were granted access to some of their resources, and the Protoss was granted full access to the village. The retaking of Aiur Some time after the initial alliance between Shinobi and Protoss, their trust blossomed, and villagers started accepting the new arrivals. Tsunade became fond of the Protoss, realizing that they had been helping the village of their own accord, though she felt bad that the Protoss were doing all the help, and they had not been rewarding them for their actions. Tsunade eventually initiated a meeting with Artanis to sort out a suitable reward. The reward was that the Shinobi would lend their aid in any battles the Protoss got into, which happened to be the retaking of Aiur, which the Protoss had thought of for long, but couldn't manage it because of their prior state. The first few heroes, Jamie, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, as well as their teacher, Kakashi, agreed to help the Protoss. Mostly Naruto agreed, because he had been getting irritated with the lack of hard work and fighting. In almost no time at all, Team 7 and the Protoss initiated the mission, taking the Mothership to Aiur. This was when Team 7 discovered that there was more evil than they initally assumed, as they began to fight the Zerg with some diffuculty, as Team 7 didn't know what their fighting techniques were, and narrowly avoiding infestation quite a few times. Eventually, with the resources that were found, they built up a proper army. Tsunade sent waves of elite shinobis through the warpgate built in the village, while the Protoss sent in the last remaining units in their army. With their powers combined, the Protoss and the Shinobi pushed back the Zerg, and reclaimed Aiur. Alliances With Aiur retaken, and New Aiur city being rebuilt, with the village being the starting point of the build, Artanis formally thanked Tsunade for her assistance, and the two forged a strong alliance, and a strong bond. This led to the creation of The Empire, as the Shinobis and the Protoss began working as a team alongside probes and construction workers. The end result was the birth of New Aiur, which soon helped the Protoss grow back to it's former glory, and refugees of the civil wars back on Earth to live without fear of being kicked out by more recent refugees. However, this could not go without sacrifice. As the battle of Aiur raged on, the Hidden Leaf Village back on Earth was destroyed by the civil wars, as the village had been left defenseless to help the Protoss. With no place to go, Artanis allowed the village to live in New Aiur as thanks for their help, to which Tsunade gladly took the offer. Empress Tsunade, the present As the Shinobi and the Protoss lived together, Tsunade and Artanis got to know each other more and more, before the two eventually fell in love. The battles they fought taught them about each other, their fighting styles, chalkra, jutsus and other special techniques the Protoss had gained an interest in. By this time, Protoss were learning about Konoha's heritage, and joined the Ninja Arts Academy in order to learn their special techniques. Artanis and Tsunade soon got married, and through the Protoss' heirarchy, she became the empress of Aiur. At first, she had declined to become the empress, but she found she missed her job as the Hokage, and soon agreed to become the co-ruler of Aiur. Under their rule, the Protoss and the Shinobi became ever stronger, and they grew more and more, exceeding their past numbers, and becoming one big civilization. To this day, Artanis and Tsunade still cooperatively rule Aiur, each of them sharing ideas and strategies for the advancement of their new city, and the continued growth of their civillization. It is unknown if they will continue to rule until death, or plan to retire once one of their children eventually proves to be the next heirarch/empress, but it is obvious to most that the alliance will never die, as the Shinobi and the Protoss continue to live in harmony. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Category:Kage Category:Imperial Council